poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brontosaurus stampede
Here's how the Brontosaurus stampede goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong. it cuts back to Denham and Baxter two spot something straight ahead, and Carl runs up to it and it shows a herd of Brontosaurus as Bruce takes off his shades in wonder and bewilderment Carl Denham: Walk forward Bruce. Bruce Baxter: What? Carl Denham: the camera lens Your the star of this picture. Get in character and head toward the animals. starts filming the camera at first, Bruce nervously walks straight towards the herd Bruce Baxter: What the heck kind of place is this? gets in position as Carl continues filming, and soon Herb walks up and sees the Brontosaurus herd and he puts the stuff down Bruce Baxter: Are you sure about this Denham? Don't we have a stand in for this type of thing? Carl Denham: I need you in the shot, or people will say there fake. Bruce Baxter: Oh, nobody's gonna think these are fake! the Brontosaurus stop eating and drinking and raise their necks up and sense something Carl Denham: You're making them nervous, no sudden movement. Bruce Baxter: I'm not movin'! two legged objects run by as the Brontosaurus look behind them and see one other legged creature runs by as birds fly away as the Brontosaurus panic as Bruce widens his eyes and realizes this Bruce Baxter: Mother... of God. the Brontosaurus start turning towards Bruce, Carl, and Herb as Bruce turns around and slowly walks and then runs away. But Carl and Herb stay behind as Carl continues filming, then it cuts back to Jack, our heroes, and the sailors and here rumbling as rocks fall off the top of the cliffs Bardock: What the heck is going on? Hank: It's an earthquake that's what this is! Kiki Flores: No, it can't be. Henry: Then how can you describe that? Kiki Flores: Because earthquakes are stronger than this. Jack turns around and sees Bruce running up Jack Driscoll: What is it, what is it? Where's Carl? Bruce Baxter: Carl? He's uh...... he's up there, filming! runs by the group and runs down the canyon, and pretty soon all the sailors start slowly running for their lives Lumpy: Run guys! Mr. Hayes: Jimmy Watch it. Smudger: Shouldn't we run too? Duke: No, I think we need to see what this is all about. Herb runs up and runs past Jack, Mr. Hayes, Jimmy, Preston, and the team and soon Carl runs up by holding the camera Carl Denham: RUN JACK!!! soon the Brontosaurus are stampeding right behind him as they roar Jack Driscoll: Holy cripes! SpongeBob: STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Hayes: Go Jimmy, RUN!!!!! Hayes and Jimmy start running down the canyon Thomas: Run guys! Quickly! team and their friends start running down the canyon as well Jack Driscoll: Run, run, run, RUN!!!! Carl slips and falls as Jack looks back Jack Driscoll: Carl! runs back to him as the herd gets closer as he and Carl fight over the camera Jack Driscoll: Let go! Carl Denham: No, I'm not leaving the camera! Jack Driscoll: Go you idiot! the herd gets closer and closer as Jack lets go of the camera and runs Preston: CARL!!!!! RUN!!!!!!! Carl starts running as the Brontosaurus herd start running towards Jack, Carl, and the rest of the group Jack Driscoll: Look out! fall on the ground, and soon Jack and Carl are running under the herd as the sailors and the team do the same thing Applejack: Watch out for the feet ya'll! Peter: Yeah, we see that! we get an overheard shot of Carl running in the stampede as some sailors get crushed by the Brontosaurus feet and we get a top view shot of the Brontosaurus running into some trees, and then we see three raptors known as "Venatosaurus" chasing the herd Toad: Guys! I think I know what's causing all of this! Oliver: What Toad? Toad: Look to the side! Carl, and the team look to the side and see one of the Venatosaurus climbing up a slope Fluttershy: Raptors! Duck (animal): I hate those things! the Venatosaurus jumps in the air and bites down on a Brontosaurus neck, as the Brontosaurus hits another Brontosaurus and it slams and kills a sailor. But the Brontosaurus knocks the Venatosaurus off it's neck by slamming it to the canyon wall and it continues running, as it lands on the ground Mr. Hayes jumps in the air and kicks it in the face. And then it cuts to Bruce as he goes to a stone column as the herd and the sailors run by, but then some dust kicks off and saliva too as he looks up and sees a Venatosaurus looking down upon him but stuck in some rocks Venatosaurus: screeching Bruce Baxter: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! runs back into the herd as the Venatosaurus struggles to free itself and chases after Bruce Bruce Baxter: Coming through! runs past Lumpy and Choy and he runs past Jack and Carl as the two look at each other Ben: Wow! Bruce is in a hurry! Clarabel: That's because he is! Look behind us! looks around and see the Venatosaurus running towards them Pinkie Pie: Raptor! Sunil Nevla: Go to the legs! goes under a Brontosaurus as the Venatosaurus tries to bite down on them, but it fails and then it notices Carl and opens it's mouth wide to bite him. But Jack cuts in and shoves the Venatosaurus as the Venatosaurus tramples and it's face gets crushed by a Brontosaurus foot. And then they all come out to a canyon as Jimmy runs to the edge, as he looks back and sees a sailor get knocked over the edge by a Brontosaurus by doing the Wilhelm scream and soon he starts running for his live as some Brontosaurus fall off the cliff. As he desperately jumps over falling parts of the cliff, and soon they make it across to safety as the herd and the group come to a curve and down a slope as Bruce looks back and sees a Venatosaurus running after him and Bruce then fires his Tommy gun as Jack notices this Jack Driscoll: NO!!! Bruce doesn't hear him and shoots the raptor but he accidentally hits one of the Brontosaurus' legs as he notices this as Bruce slides under cover, as one by one the herd trample on one another as raptors and a few sailors get crushed as the team, a few sailors, and Carl make it out as Carl loses his hat in the process but it makes him fall down as it even sends Preston flying in the air as Mr. Hayes pulls Jimmy to safety to a wall and the Sauropods pile up onto each other as Jack falls on the ground Jack Driscoll: Carl! slides down a Brontosaurus tail and Jack shoots a Venatosaurus with his Tommy gun when it was about to bite down on him Jack Driscoll: Come on! helps Carl up Get up! Come on! Come on! Hayes shoots one Venatosaurus with his Tommy gun. Then soon the group start climbing up the hill, but three Venatosaurus start coming after them as Herb gets stuck Herb: Mr. Denham! Mr. Denham! Carl Denham: up to Herb Herb! reaches out for Herb as the raptors climb up Herb: Take the tripod! Carl Denham: Come on! grabs the tripod I'm pulling you up! Hold on to your leg! Herb: Go! Carl Denham: No, I'm not going anywhere without you! raptors get closer and closer Herb: You gotta leave me! Carl Denham: Shut up and hold on! then the Venatosaurus grabs him by the leg as Herb lets go of the tripod as Carl falls backward and the Venatosaurus pull Herb down and start eating him as Carl watches Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series